


we're fine

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it's Dean's job to watch over Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're fine

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #89: Clumsy

Dean thumbed across the bruised skin as softly as he could, hating that Cas flinched away from the touch. They’d been watching a movie, and Dean knew he’d probably just ruined the tentative peace that had only just begun to settle since shit hit the fan on Thursday.

“Sorry,” he muttered quickly, yanking his hand back and turning guilty eyes back to the television. To his surprise, however, his boyfriend just heaved a sigh and leaned further into him.

“It’s okay,” Cas said, though they both knew it would be a while before the statement was completely accurate. “I know it bothers you. It’s very ugly, isn’t it?”

“No, no – Cas, that’s not why I–”

“I know, Dean. Like I said, it’s okay. It’ll fade in a week or two.”

The heart-wrenching thing was that Dean _knew_ that, because he’d been seeing nicks and bruises on Cas since they were little rugrats. The kid was hopelessly clumsy, always knocking into this or that, always dropping shit or skidding off his bike or smacking his face into doors. Cas had been a walking trainwreck for so long that none of them had been able to pick out the nefarious injuries from the innocent ones, not until it had been shoved right in their faces.

The only good thing to come out of any of this was that the mangled state of Cas’ face was the whole reason Zachariah Adler was behind bars right now and Cas was here, in a safe place with people that would lay down their lives for him in a heartbeat. Now he had a home he didn’t have to be afraid to go back to at the end of the day.

“Hey,” Cas said, jostling Dean out of his dark thoughts. “No more of that, okay? It’s all done with now, and I’m here. I’m right here with you, watching TV, and tonight when I go to sleep it’s going to be in the bunk above Sam’s. The bad stuff’s over, all right?”

Tumultuously, Dean let go of the anger and the shame, letting it to recede to the darker corners of his mind. He pulled Cas in closer, resting his cheek against dark hair that always smelled like apple shampoo.

“Yeah, it’s over.” 


End file.
